


Warm Relief

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack Relationships, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shotgunning, Smut, Stress Relief, Temperature Play, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Iroh is stressed out and Mako does something to relieve him.
Relationships: Iroh II/Mako (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Warm Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H_holiday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_holiday/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cálido alivio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744390) by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx. 



> I've never thought about this ship but, I'm glad I wrote this.
> 
> Thank you H_holiday for your support!! This is for her!

Mako was worried about his boyfriend. It wasn't difficult to remember that he was a police officer and Iroh was a general, a title that carried as much importance as his uniform. Both wore most of the day dressed that way, knowing who they were working for and what their goals were. Few days could be reserved to be alone and to be just Mako and Iroh, a young adult couple who wanted to spend their intimacy whether it was a romantic dinner, an innocent walk or a chat to make up for the few they had in these days.

Mako was very busy, but the distance they kept between them came more from general Iroh, who was busy organizing his fleet, navigating and managing the pile of paperwork that he had to sign every day. Mako was aware of that, because, in addition, he was one of those who brought him some documents to register and sign. It was not just about being a general of the United Forces, but Iroh was also the crown prince of the Fire Nation, a title he carried on his back and, for that reason, Mako also had to stay out of it when he was by his side , protecting him because of his own nature.

It was not that the prince and youngest general of the United Forces could not have a loving relationship, but it was a love between two men who had a difference of status in society, so it already carried too many complications that for the press were a rich, fresh orange juice on a hot morning where they could lick their lips. Iroh wanted to be low profile, Mako wanted that too.

"This is the last document to sign, seeing your desk almost empty," Mako began to say, after entering his boyfriend's office in uniform, who had his attention fixed and his head bowed, reviewing a map while making some notes. It was not necessary to ask to realize how tired and stressed he was, the general's whitish face was decorated with darkened circles under his eyes that declared his lack of rest.

Mako pursed his lips before sighing, preparing to force a slight smile, the kind that rarely came out well. "We could go get something to eat. My apartment is not the most spacious place, but without Bolín, I think we will have a quiet and peaceful dinner,” he added, gently resting the folder on the edge of the desk, away from Iroh's hands, as if not to tempt him to get to work on it. . It wasn't urgent, so he could put it off for another day. "You know, the kind we haven't had in a long time"

They had not yet had the pleasure of sharing a suitable house for both of them, few times Mako stayed where Iroh resided, and other times Iroh went without problems to visit the apartment Mako shared with Bolín. However, Bolín had more time with Oppal, so privacy was an existing relief. What kept them from this well-being were the general's self-demands, and, why lie, Mako's too.

Likewise, Mako learned from his relationship with Korra not to put his job before his relationship, and he was doing mildly well with Iroh. It was not just about going to see each other at their own homes, but about discreet outings where they ended up having a quite pleasant time, he still remembered his first date, but how this relationship began formally, was a bit confusing.

It just came up.

As now Mako's concern for Iroh arose.

"I'm fine, I must rearrange these directions," Iroh replied, creating imaginary lines with his index finger on the map. "I need to leave everything perfectly prepared for the week's meetings. It will take a while, so you better go rest"

"My shift didn't end, but I could give myself a break"

It wasn't convenient, with how demanding chief Beifong was, but Mako regained his courage in order to stop seeing the exhaustion in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Do as you wish, Mako, I have things to do," Iroh answered coldly. Mako sensed where the problem was coming from, but it was the first time he had noticed him so stressed.

He locked the door behind him, and walked around the desk without receiving a glance from the general concentrating on his work. "You know I don't like to get into your stuff, but I see you too tense and I think you should …"

A hiss from Iroh's lips interrupted Mako's words. Iroh held his temple with his two fingers, pressing lightly. By the way he closed his eyes so tightly, he denoted that his head was giving him painful pangs in punishment for his lack of self-care.

Mako had to do something because Iroh was so busy, it didn't even occur to him that it might be a sign that he needed to stop working and rest. Mako didn't care if he went out with him or not, he just wanted the general to relax, for him to sleep at least the necessary eight hours without having to think about all the work he had to do. Everything was done in a timely manner, but Iroh would check over and over again in order to leave nothing pending.

Mako's hand rested on Iroh's left shoulder, causing him to flinch at being so distracted by his headache. "I insist you take a break. Or else…"

The latter brought him to a slightly teasing tone, just to ease the tension as he positioned himself behind the general and both hands were now gently pressing on his shoulder blades. Iroh arched his back slightly, showing a good response to Mako's attempted massage.

"... you will have me with you all night. Insisting and insisting …"

He was not in Iroh's shoes, for all the titles he carried, but he knew what it was like to carry many responsibilities on his back, he felt it from the tip of his fingers to the rest of his body. He didn't hesitate to moderately increase the temperature of his hands as the caresses were reduced to the lower part of his back to rise again.

Iroh sighed relaxedly without saying anything. Mako smirked.

Still, it didn't take long for the general to complain again about his headache. Mako's efforts were still not enough.

He tried to keep caressing him, not only down his back but gently running his hand across his neck to take his chin and distract him from the map that his eyes focused on, placing a warm kiss on his cheek. "If you don't say anything, I'll be forced to take the reins"

"Mako, really, this is not the time"

Mako let out a sigh, it was an attempt at a playful chuckle, as his hands traveled over the buttons of Iroh's uniform, up to his belt buckle, making the message of what he was about to do very clear.

Iroh quickly brought his hands away to stop him, but he didn't struggle too hard. Perhaps because of exhaustion or because it had been a long time since he had been so close to his boyfriend.

Giving way for him to undo the belt, Mako settled in front of him to reduce his pants, enough to face his flaccid member. Oh, he was so frustrated and tired, that would soon change.

Mako's palms had a higher temperature than normal, but it was moderate. His fingers delineated the member of his boyfriend to massage his lenght, feeling the process of his heating and his hardness beginning to feel. Then, his lips kissed the tip of his growing erection, causing a gasp to escape from the general's lips.

"Ma-Mako, we're in my office. N-Not exactly an appropriate place to …"

Mako knew it, but if Iroh was not going to give in to his kind requests, he had to attend him with heavy artillery, although he too was in danger from Beifong's orders.

The firebender moved his lips away from the glans to lick his lips, "It'll only take a few minutes, and then we can get on with our work. Or don't you trust that I'll do it right? Mhm?” he teased a bit.

Iroh winced, looking away from him with his cheeks hot.

They had already had sex, in intimate places, not exactly in an office where he, the general of the United Forces, crown prince of the Fire Nation, worked. However, he resigned himself despite his nervousness.

When Iroh relaxed his shoulders, Mako knew he could continue.

On his knees, Mako leaned in front of him, his head between Iroh's legs and his tongue wrapping the tip with a sweaty taste he missed so much. Iroh scratched the edges of the table, clenching his teeth so hard they could break, so as not to make a sound that betrayed the acts being committed inside the office, where anyone could come and knock on the door. Mako was under the table, if someone came in suddenly, at first glance no one would notice that the prince Iroh was having his dick sucked.

Now that he remembered …

… Mako locked the door. He didn't know whether he would relax about it or feel foolish for having fallen into his boyfriend's trap.

Mako slid down to the base of his and back to his glans, his heated tongue playfully stroking his head before continuing to slide down and suck gently. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the wonderful warm sensation that grew inside him, as intense as the element that had run through his blood since he was born; a passionate and powerful fire that filled him with immense energy every time he used it.

Not as intense as the use of lightning, but it was a vehemence that he didn't want to reject for anything in the world. He would use his element until the end of his days, it gave him the ability to moderate his temperature and generate a heat that pleased his boyfriend, now panting for this.

His empty hands found his labor this time.

Mako delicately brought his fingers to his partner's testicles, wanting to try something new. The energy concentrated inside him, demurely exteriorized it in his fingers to release slight electroshocks that made the general's already sensitized area vibrate. Iroh let out a surprised groan that he soon covered with his hand, causing Mako's busy mouth to gasp as he tried to laugh.

"Ma-Mako …"

It sounded like a hiss, almost full of desire, but more like a curse. Iroh would probably make him pay for this later.

His electrified fingers created an intense current, putting pressure on Iroh's gonads creating tremors that his partner could not control even with the best of concentrations. Iroh spread his legs, ready to receive everything Mako could give him in this tight space; his emitted gasps and hisses that reached the firebender's ears were no longer the fault of the headache but the fiery pleasure they were giving him.

Mako couldn't do anything about the noise, his sucking and licking generated a soft click that made Iroh wonder if it could be heard from behind the door. In a moment where the fire inside him clouded his common sense, he didn't care what might happen on the other side of the walls of his office; away from the walls of Mako's fiery mouth.

Saliva leaked from the corner of his lips as he moaned Mako's name in his whispers. Iroh no longer looked like a staunch general, now he was just a desperate lover for more of the heat he was receiving. His hips timidly bumped the other's mouth to feel more of his tongue searing his lenght. Mako made a throaty sound, tolerating the thickness and tip that struck the beginning of the back of his throat.

Mako cursed himself, because he, too, was getting somewhat — quite — hard because of his own intentions.

"Mako ..." Iroh sighed, stroking the tousled hair of his beloved. "I missed you." He sounded exhausted, but his response to all this had been perfect, not only because of the tenderness of his words but because he ended it with a sweet moan that filled Mako with pride and love. He recognized that he wasn't expecting this; He didn't expect to hear more than gasps, moans and perhaps some complaint, however, these surprises were what prompted Mako to give Iroh what he wanted and expand his own mind to suit him, know him in depth .

This was the interesting part of a relationship, knowing your partner in all areas. He would insist more on Iroh after his mouth had nothing better to do.

The strokes on his hair were a detail that caused his heart to beat painfully with tenderness and courage, knowing that he was doing things right. His tongue would not stop embracing his erection as it slowly rose and stopped on the glans, kissing, licking that area, while moving a rebellious lock that Iroh couldn't remove behind his ear, before returning them to his testicles, increasing the vibration of electroshocks. He continued to suck, making grotesque sounds that echoed embarrassingly through the office.

They both stopped caring about the outside of these four walls. Only the two of them mattered.

In Mako's case, only Iroh mattered.

He slowly lowered himself down, his tongue leaving a path until he reached his hands and daring to suck that area. Looking for new shudders, his own body reacted excitedly and soft and muffled moans came out of his mouth at the instant that breathing was heavy. He went up and down, until he returned to the base, like a brush painting with his saliva the protruding vein of Iroh's erection. Mako looked into Iroh's eyes, admiring the beauty of his disastrous appearance.

He was a little disheveled, he was sweating, his eyes were tearing and his face was completely red; he breathed as if he lacked air. Mako wasn't going to deny that he might be seeing himself the same way or maybe worse. His mind was a whirlpool of desires, and he wanted to be able to give Iroh more, but space wasn't in his favor, nor was time.

From his mouth, before occupying his again, he moaned: "Iroh …"

Mako devoured his cock, his warm erection throbbing on his tongue and the bittersweet taste of precum melted on his taste buds. Mako knew not only from this signal but from the way Iroh flailed and pulled at his hair that this was about to end.

Iroh babbled incoherently at the loss of the passionate mess, his body trembled, his breath ragged as Mako continued to suck as if he sought to snatch his entire soul with his mouth, his tongue; his saliva burning pleasantly the masculinity of his that pulsed persistently in a request for more. Iroh would not stop moaning weakly and, at times, even desperate that Mako would continue with more force, more uncontrolled. Yeah, Mako no longer measured his movements or calm, or his sounds. He was sliding within the length of his boyfriend.

Iroh was already completely lost in Mako's insides, just his mouth, was so hot and his tongue as deft as the flames he wielded with his fire bending of his. "Damn it, Mako," he hissed, biting his lip painfully. It was too hot in his office and he swore the weather didn't offer these chances of feeling so suffocated. It was all Mako's fault.

Messily, Iroh undid the buttons on his jacket to vent a bit. Actually, he wanted to take all his clothes off, for Mako to do the same, and stay on top of his desk; the map, the documents and forget about all the work, make a mess in order to satisfy his desperate carnal needs. But he just left the jacket open, exposing through his shirt his slightly hard nipples, that his fingers in his intoxicated state began to caress them, as if he called Mako's hands. so that it touched him completely.

With amber eyes fixed on the General's, he heeded his calls; The firebender's hands were now climbing up his shirt, his fingers finding their target without hesitation, brushing the General's sensitive nipples through the garment, barely feeling their hardness, Mako found them to pinch, adding a slight electric shock, which did from the strong grip a delightfully painful one.

Iroh couldn't take it anymore and emptied himself into Mako's mouth, almost screaming his name, squeezing his own nipple that had been left in the middle where Mako concentrated on swallowing all the fluids that filled him.

To finish, Mako gave his member one last lick, getting rid of every trace, and there was only a small line of semen left at the corner of his mouth. He wiped himself by straightening and reaching for Iroh's lips that were barely looking for space to breathe properly.

Iroh and Mako were so heated and agitated that, in the small parting of their fiery kiss, they let out a sigh of shared fire. That was the last act of effort they made, as they were both too tired to say anything.

Sweaty, agitated; Iroh was a wet mess, and Mako wasn't any better with the delicious taste of Iroh inside his mouth, and the tips of his hair going in opposite directions. Mako dropped his head on the shoulder of his partner, who he stared at the spinning ceiling, keeping his legs spreaded, his erection red, shiny from the drying saliva; Mako's saliva.

After a minute or two, Mako asked in a tired chuckle, "How's your head?"

The question confused Iroh for an instant, until he remembered, and he laughed outright. "I've already forgotten," he sighed. "You left me so tired that now I could agree to go to sleep"

"That was definitely not my plan," Mako pronounced sarcastically. The firebender looked at his own crotch, which was still frustrated at not receiving attention "And you'll have to return the favor sooner rather than later"

Iroh struggled to open his desk drawer to pull out a neatly folded little towel, he used it to wipe away traces of sweat, saliva, and semen. Mako used his own handkerchief to clean himself as well, he ran his hand through his hair to comb himself and Iroh a bit too.

The general adjusted his uniform, putting his pants back on, just in time because they heard someone knocking on his office door.

"Wait a second, please" Iroh replied with his firm tone of General and not of passive lover who had just received the best blowjob so far.

Mako showed a slight playful smile, before stretching out his own uniform and returning to his back straight, feigning professionalism. "I've already given you the necessary documents for you to sign, my General," he said in a mocking tone, causing Iroh to laugh moderately.

Mako walked to the door, his hand resting on the lock, the other pulled the coat out a little more to cover the bulge in his pants. "Does it notice too much?"

Iroh shook his head.

"Good. We will see each other tonight"

It was not a half plan, not a suggestion, it was almost an order, something he knew was going to happen.

Iroh wore a more relaxed expression and Mako left the office feeling victorious.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can follow me on:
> 
> Twitter: @CrimsonDreams4  
>  Tumblr: xxxcrimsondreamsxxx


End file.
